Taming the G
by life among the dead
Summary: G is out of control at times. He needs someone to take him in hand. Who will give him what he needs? G/Sam One-sided OMC/G SLASH! Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

G. Callen was upset no he was more than upset he was worried and he was pissed. Dom was missing and they had no new leads, there was nowhere else to look. There was a funny feeling in his gut that said this was his fault. After all he was the team leader, Dom was a probie, and surely there should have been something he could have done to keep the young man safe.

It had been a tough two days, the tension at work was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was the weekend though. He had told the whole team to do something to take their minds off Dom, it would be tough but it would be best for their frame of mind. Of course he would have a hard time since he blamed himself but he had to try. The whole team had been walking on eggshells around him since he had reamed Nate a good one for pretty much nothing.

If only he had someone who cared enough to be with him, to help him through the rough times. But he figured that would never happen, he was high maintenance for anyone. Sam was the only one besides Hetty who didn't seem fazed by his moods, who in fact could tease him out of them. Yet as close as he was to Sam it wasn't enough. His partner couldn't begin to give him what he needed outside of work. Though it didn't happen often when it did he needed someone to take control of him, force him down and bleed the poison from him.

G laughed to himself well that sounded melodramatic but it was one way to look at it. Some people might call it kink or some even perversion but it worked for him…to a point.

Sam would probably run screaming in the opposite direction if G even mentioned needing his ass blistered or having a whip used on him…and that was totally ignoring the sexual component minor though it was. G couldn't help but think that if it was Sam the sexual component wouldn't be so minor but that was a dream that would never happen. So G went about his business trying to work his way out of this blue funk his way.

After he had gotten home he had taken a quick shower, put on a pair of old sweatpants and t-shirt then popped a microwave dinner in to eat. He tried to relax to forget just a bit but it was so hard. He loved the house that he had bought; it had been Elena's, the Russian girl. This house was one he remembered when he had been a foster child staying there. It held happy memories for him. The fact that he didn't want it damaged was one thing that prevented him from putting his fist through the wall.

G sat down at the kitchen table and started going over the papers again, he was so deep in thought he never noticed the front door opening and a big figure entering his house. He had also totally forgotten about the food in the microwave.

Sam paused for a minute just outside the house watching his partner. To Sam his partner looked ready to shatter into a million pieces he was so tense. The shadows hid his presence well and as a former Seal he was quite adept at keeping himself hidden from people.

Well Sam Hanna was not going to allow his partner to shatter. G meant too much to him, more than anyone else in his life. If he didn't help his partner then he knew where G would head and he was not going to permit that.

G's well being was his responsibility and he would give his partner whatever he needed. It would shock his partner that Sam felt this strongly but G would just have to deal with. After all he had dealt with the shock of his life a few months ago when he had followed G after a rough case that ended up with two dead kids. Where his partner had ended up had blown his mind…but also opened up possibilities that he had never envisioned before.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback 6 months ago<em>

Sam watched as G stormed out of the room, the rest of the team glanced at him, clearly they expected him to take care of their upset leader. Sam and Hetty were the only ones brave enough to tackle the mercurial leader.

Sometimes taking care of G was a full time job but Sam wouldn't give it up for anything. While G was only a couple of years younger than Sam the former SEAL felt like there were times he was the only adult in the partnership. G could go off on a tangent and become a lone wolf. Sam hated when he did that. Then there was the incredible vulnerability in those expressive eyes when something bad went down. Sam would catch a glimpse of it before G put his mask back in place. At times Sam thought the child that G never got to be was hovering near the surface and Sam wanted to be the person to protect that innocent hurt little boy. Protect him like no else had done or could do.

Growling under his breath and rolling his eyes Sam had followed only to find that G was already peeling out of the parking lot. Hurriedly he climbed into his car and followed at a discreet distance. It helped that it was already dark outside and Sam was an expert in knowing how to tail someone without them being aware of it. Besides G was so upset he probably wasn't even thinking about anyone following him.

Parking down the street he watched as his partner entered a nondescript 2 story brick building. There was no name on the front and he wasn't about to have the address checked out. His gut was telling him that this was a big secret that his partner had kept from him and he wouldn't want the team to find out. However he would find out what his partner was up to because if G needed him he would be there.

Slowly Sam walked into the building and approached a young man standing behind a reception desk. The young man looked up gave him the once over and smiled.

"May I help you sir?" he inquired in a soft yet firm voice his dark eyes raking Sam from head to toe.

Sam flashed his badge which made the young man immediately reach for the phone. Sam glanced around and noticed there were no cameras around and the room was very elegant yet understated.

A quick hushed conversation ensued, a few minutes later a well dressed middle aged white man came down the hallway.

Smiling he held out his hand to Sam, "Hello, my name is Gary. Is there something I can do for you officer."

"Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?" Sam inquired glancing around seeing the young man behind the counter look at Gary for orders.

Gary looked at the young man, "It is fine, Denny. There is no reason to worry. You continue to take care of our clients."

Denny nodded his head but leveled a look at Sam that clearly stated that no harm better come to Gary.

To Sam's surprise Gary opened a door that led into a rather large office. The door had been cleverly designed to look just like a set of closed cabinets.

The office wasn't very big. It consisted of a desk with two chairs facing the desk. The wall behind the desk was filled with books. There was a state of the art computer on the desk.

Gary sat down at the desk, Sam wanted to prowl the room but he didn't want to antagonize the man until he knew where his partner was.

"Now officer if you please I would like to know what brings you to our establishment?"

Sam noted that the man's tone now had an edge to it, clearly he was used to being obeyed.

"It isn't officer it is agent…Agent Sam Hanna. I am with NCIS and I…well I was…" here Sam stuttered to a halt. What could he say he had followed his partner to this place and wanted to know what was going on. Hell it really wasn't his business what G did on his off time but damn it he did worry about his partner.

Gary softly smiled as he realized why the man was here. He felt a load come off his shoulders as he saw in front of him the one person who could save GC from himself.

"You are GC's partner?"

"GC?" Sam looked confused.

"Well that is the name he goes by when he comes here. I of course know his real name is G because that is the name he gave on the confidential waiver we require. You are also listed as his emergency contact. We also require other information that is why I know he is an NCIS agent. You see we were recommended to G by another agent that is why he feels safe coming here. I know his real name but all members are urged to pick a nickname out to further help keep them incognito. I told him just adding a C to his name wasn't real original but he said it would do."

"He was brought in by another agent?" Sam said his tone clearly indicating he really didn't believe the guy.

"Actually yes, you would be surprised at the clientele we have as members. I will not of course divulge their identities and if you try to get a search warrant it will go nowhere. We have clients in very high places. Now what can I do for you Agent Hanna?" Gary calmly asked.

"If everything is so confidential why did you give G up so fast?"

Gary sighed, "Because G is a favorite here and he…well he has not been behaving like himself. I think he is in need of something and he doesn't know what to do about it."

Sam felt a cold chill spread through him. Just what the hell had G gotten himself into? Damn his partner anyway. Trouble just seemed to follow his ass around.

"Do you have any idea what kind of establishment this is?"

Sam shook his head.

"I have no idea; I followed G because I was worried about him."

Gary smiled…yes this was the man to give G what he wanted and needed.

Taking a deep breath Gary said, "We cater to various needs that men and women have. We are a high class place of business. On our rolls are members of the film industry, politicians and just your average everyday person on the street. The needs are as different as the people themselves but there is one thing that stays the same, they need something they are not getting in the real world so we give them their fantasy…we give them what they need to get though their regular lives."

Sam licked his lips then sneered.

"So this is a high class brothel?"

Gary kept his temper reminding himself that he needed to make this man understand for G's sake.

"No, we provide a service by well trained individuals male and female. Sex isn't always involved."

Sam swallowed nervously. Male!

Shit he never thought G would swing that way or he would have tried for the brat. Sternly he pushed that thought out of his mind, G was not ready for a personal relationship, hell he should just be happy G trusted him to have his back on the job.

"So does G require sex to be involved?" Sam asked before he could help himself.

"At this time I do not feel comfortable with that question."

"Then if it isn't sex then what do you provide?" Sam demanded getting angry. He was ready to storm out of the office and find his partner kicking down every door if he needed to and drag his boy to safety.

Sam was shocked 'his boy' where the hell had that come from.

Gary turned and waved his hand at the books behind him.

"Take a look. Our clients have a wide variety of interests."

Sam got up and had only glanced at a handful of books before he whirled around to face Gary.

"What the hell. This is all about…about," words failed the agent for once in his life.

"If you were thinking of saying perversion…don't…I would have to escort you out of the building. We provide a fantasy to our clients or a way to escape their everyday life in a safe atmosphere for both our clients and our employees."

Sam gazed at the books in shock.

What the hell had G landed in?

Gary went on, "Some of our clients are very powerful they come here to turn over the power to others, it is that release which enables them to go back to their real lives. This submission can take on many forms. Sometimes they just need to be held and told how wonderful they are, others need to be taken down more…forcefully."

"Just what the hell does that entail?"

"For some a simple spanking, others need to feel the whip, while still others like to be humiliated…to be forced to do things they would not normally do. Like I stated sex is not always involved although in a lot of cases it is."

"And this is all consensual, no cameras to blackmail anyone," Sam sarcastically stated though deep down he knew this place was on the up and up. Gary was way to cooperative and constantly kept eye contact with him. There was also the fact that he had never denied G was in here.

"We do not blackmail anyone, Agent Hanna. I could take offense at the accusation but I know that you are just worried about your friend. We have nine private clubs in the United States and several overseas. We are quite legitimate and even pay taxes."

Sam was silent for a minute then asked, "You said G was brought here by a friend. Who was it?"

"That I am not at liberty to say. I only revealed that G was here because he has mentioned your name and I figured you would not leave until you were satisfied we were not a threat to him. And like I stated earlier you are listed as his emergency contact."

"Well you are right about one thing I am not leaving here until I see that G is okay," Sam firmly stated.

Gary hesitated. It went against the rules to let Sam see G while the man was in his session. However it was clear that Sam was not leaving until he had seen his partner. Besides he still thought Sam Hanna was the person G needed in his personal life. G's sessions were taking longer as it took more to bring the young man down and he never really gave over total control; he needed more than they were able to give. Perhaps Sam would be willing to take his partner in hand and give him what he needed. G never allowed himself to fully surrender in his sessions there was a part that he kept away from everyone. Gary thought if G didn't finally let go it would ultimately destroy him.

"Fine I will take you to G however you will not at anytime make contact with him or interfere in his session. This is not about you Agent Hanna this is about what your partner needs and desires. Then afterwards we can talk."

Sam reluctantly nodded his head. He would have agreed to anything as long he got to see his partner. He wondered why the hell Gary wanted to talk to him afterwards but he would find out.

They left the office nodding at the young man at the reception desk. Gary went through another cleverly disguised door and then they walked down a long hallway Sam noticed there were cleverly concealed doors along the hall.

"We take special care that our clients are not bothered, they pay good money for our services. If our employee or client needs assistance there are intercoms and alarm buttons in each suite. The young man at the front desk controls who is in what room and makes sure the room is locked down to prevent any accidental intrusion by other guests.

"I thought you said this was all consensual, why the alarm buttons?"

"The alarm buttons are a safety precaution because some of the sessions can be very intense and emotional. New clients are sometimes not ready for that and need more help than one employee can give them. We take care of our clients, we do in depth screenings before we accept them into our club, we probably know what they need, what they yearn for better than they do," Gary calmly stated.

Gary caught the flash of annoyance that went across Sam's face. Good G's partner did not like the idea that someone knew G better than he did. That was a good start to what looked to be a promising personal partnership.

They turned down another hallway then slipped into a small room. The room was empty but for another door on the opposite of the one they walked in from. Gary went over and flipped open a hidden panel, he punched in several numbers then the door slid open revealing another long hallway this one lined by windows. Gary and Sam paused just inside the door they walked out of.

"Like I said we take special care to protect our clients. Behind each of these windows a session is going on. If need be we can see in but they cannot see us. Besides myself only my partner Steve has access to this particular hallway. We make periodic checks to make sure our employees keep to the high standards we expect and that the clients are receiving what they paid for."

"In other words you are a voyeur?"

"I freely admit it can be quite arousing to watch some of the sessions. In fact some of our clients like an audience it is something they enjoy. However we do not do it every day that would be too much of an invasion. I am quite sure in your line of work you have people who check to make sure everything is on the up and up. It is similar to what we do though I am sure our job is more enjoyable," Gary calmly stated.

Sam just shook his head making no comment.

"Now G is behind this window. The windows are darkened so that you cannot see in. However there is a switch at the base of each one so that if we can see inside. The occupants of the suite are oblivious to our presence whether we can see in or not."

There were two chairs by the door which the men carried down the corridor until they reached one of the windows. Both men sat down then Gary reached to flip on the switch.

Sam tensed up not knowing what he was going to see but needing to see it anyway. He didn't know how he was going to react if he saw G being fucked by some guy. It had been his own fantasy for years to be the one that took the boy, make him his own. However the fact that G trusted him and thought Sam was his best friend prevented Sam from making the move. There was no way he was going to be another person in a long of them who had hurt G. If all G could give him was friendship then that would be good enough.

"Remember G cannot see us. I will not allow you to pound on the window nor shall I say lose it. I can assure you if you do lose it then your partner will be embarrassed and I am quite sure he will never forgive you. Do you understand me Agent Hanna?" Gary demanded his finger hovering over the switch.

Sam sat up straighter; he swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth.

"I understand. I would not embarrass G for anything."

Gary nodded his head then surprisingly he reached over and patted Sam on the knee.

"You will do Agent Hanna; you will do for him very nicely."

Sam started to ask what the heck he meant by that when Gary flipped the switch and he could see into the room. Sam felt his heart clench as he saw his partner.

Sam then gasped and to his horror he felt himself harden at the sight. But he had never seen G like this and God help him but he wanted to be the one in there with his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

G only had on blue boxer briefs, he was stretched out as far as his restraints would allow. Sam started forward instinctively trying to get to his partner before Gary laid a hand on his shoulder forcing him to remember where he was.

There was a man in the room with G. The man was a black male about the same size as Sam but even more heavily muscled.

"G needs this, Sam. Denny will take care of G's needs at least as far as G will allow him too. Denny is a very controlled person if a little obsessive. He is also a former Marine which I am sure you can appreciate. You will do nothing to interfere, however I think that tonight you can count on your life changing dramatically," Gary commented.

Sam huskily replied, "Oh I think you are right on that score."

Reaching out Gary flipped another switch and they could hear into the suite. Sam felt uncomfortable watching and listening to his partner without G's knowledge but if this was what it took to keep G safe and with him he would do it.

A little voice in the back of Sam's head said 'besides you like seeing him all tied up, helpless, you can imagine the things you want to do with him and to him.'

Sam shook his head trying to get the voice out but he wasn't one to lie to himself, he did like what he was seeing though he didn't like the reason G felt he had to come here...to strangers and not to his best friend.

Sam was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard a sound coming from the room.

While he had been daydreaming Denny had retrieved a whip and was standing behind the restrained man. It had been the sound of the whip singing through the air that he had heard.

G's wrists were encased in padded handcuffs attached to chains that were looped over hooks in the ceiling. Similarly his ankles were handcuffed, his legs spread wide, the cuffs were attached to round hooks in the floor. G was effectively restrained, unable to get away, his body available to be used anyway that the man with him saw fit. G was not gagged but he did have a blindfold on further increasing his helplessness.

Denny walked over to G stroking his hand down G's chest pausing to pinch at his nipples before letting his hand brush across the hardness straining against the boxer briefs.

"You are so hard, GC, perhaps this time you will let me have you. I would love to ride that pretty virgin white ass of yours. You would be so tight around my cock and I could make it so good for both of us," Denny said in a sultry tone.

Sam clenched his teeth so hard it was a wonder they didn't break off in his mouth. Thankfully he remembered that Gary had stated that everyone who came here didn't require sex; however he didn't say G didn't required sex.

Sam wasn't sure what he was going to do if that guy tried to mount his partner. Hell he did know he would break the fucking glass and yank G out of there so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. As far as the guy with him was concerned he would be lucky to get away without a broken neck.

G was fucking his and if anyone was fucking that perfect ass it would him.

G replied, "Sorry Denny, my virgin white ass is staying that way."

Denny frowned but he knew from previous sessions that touching was allowed even if there was no penetration. But damn how he wanted to be the first one to claim that tight ass, he could imagine how that would feel having GC writhing beneath him pinned to the bed as he fucked him through the mattress.

Denny felt himself get hard and strained to calm down. The boss man Gary had warned him about becoming fixated on the clients. With GC he thought he had hidden his desires well, he wasn't about to lose his job, he would just have to take what he could get and bide his time. Eventually he would get what he wanted and he would be buried balls deep in that gorgeous ass.

Grinning Denny let his hands roam over the ass in question enjoying the play of muscles squeezing the hard globes in his hands before he let go stepping back.

"That is a shame; I would love to be the one to pop your cherry. You have someone in mind for that pleasure?" Denny inquired.

Gary sighed, "I told him that personal questions are not allowed."

But to everyone's amazement G answered, "Yes but he isn't interested in me like that or in men at all."

"Who is he?" Denny asked.

Gary hissed by now pissed at the blatant breaking of the house rules.

"I assure you that Denny will be written up. I told him not to get attached to the clients and he is doing it again."

"You don't know him but he is the best person in the world," G replied sounding a bit sad.

Sam had sat up straighter wondering if he was the one G was talking about of if there was someone else. A part of his mind was going over who it could be after all G pretty much kept to himself unless he was with the team.

There was silence for a minute then without warning the whip flashed through the air popping up a welt on G's back.

G gasped as the pain hit him arching his back as far as he could, but it had only begun.

Denny took his time making sure he didn't break the skin, lying the welts down on G's back in a line.

G was heaving in his bonds as far as he was able but other than a few gasps and groans he had not made a sound.

Throwing the whip to the side Denny picked up a paddle one side hard wood, the other side covered in hard bristles. Quickly he applied the paddle to G's boxer covered ass one hard strike after another.

Sam didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stand it; G was starting to sob the pain beginning to overwhelm him wiping out most of the thoughts in his head which was exactly what he needed. He just wished he could completely let go but he didn't trust but one person to be around him when he did that.

After what seemed like an eternity but to Sam's surprise was less than thirty minutes G shuddered then screamed, "SAM."

Sam jumped up needing to get to his partner; G had called out for him.

Gary grabbed him forcing him back into the chair.

"That is his safe word, which is why when you told me your name I knew you were the man I needed to talk too."

Denny frowned when GC screamed; he wished he knew who this Sam was. Obviously this Sam meant a lot to GC. However this Sam couldn't take care of GC any better than he could. He knew what the pretty boy needed and it was his big cock plundering his tight hole.

Sam watched as G was released from the restraints the blindfold was left on. Denny helped G to gingerly sit down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay GC?" Denny asked kneeling in front of the man he secretly cherished.

"Fine, you did well," G replied his head lowered as he caught his breath.

Denny smiled at the compliment, he noticed that the bulge was still prominent in GC's boxers and he slid his large hands up the naked thighs resting at the top of the leg.

"I can still take care of that for you. No penetration, just let me blow you," Denny all but begged.

G looked up as he took off the blindfold. Denny was very good looking perhaps he could pretend it was Sam going down on him but he hated to use the man like that.

Denny must have seen the look on his face as he said, "You can pretend I am anyone you want, I just want to do this for you."

G finally nodded his head, "Okay Denny, but nothing beyond the blow job. I trust you to do as I want. I don't want to feel any teeth either."

Sam gasped…what the fuck…no way was that bastard going down on G. G belonged to him.

Gary calmly stated, "You will not interrupt them. Do you really think G would want you too?"

Sam took a deep breath, he wanted to storm the room and take Denny's place, he wanted to take G home and take care of him but most of all he wanted to be the one touching G, the one filling his mouth with G's cock…the one giving G pleasure.

"Fine, I won't unless he tries to do something G doesn't want then all bets are off."

"You will not have to worry about that Sam. I will stop it if goes into non-consensual territory. Some of our clients enjoy that type of thing but G is not one of them…at least he does not allow it to happen here. Perhaps in his real life he might enjoy it with someone he totally trusts."

Denny smiled he was thrilled this would be the first time GC had allowed him to taste him like this. He had been able to touch but never taste before. Hopefully it would lead to other sexual firsts.

Almost reverently he slipped the boxer briefs down the slip hips, muscular legs and tossed them aside.

G sighed as he felt strong hands on his thighs pushing his thighs apart; it had been so long since he had allowed another person to touch him like this. Usually he only allowed a quick hand job impersonal but he needed a bit more tonight.

Denny licked G's inner thighs laving at the furred balls rolling them around in his mouth as G cried out in pleasure.

Rising up Denny moved G until he was in the middle of the bed. Sam was aggravated because now all he could see was G's bare feet and legs as that was what was facing him. Denny planted G's feet flat on the bed bending his knees and spreading the legs even further apart.

Parting his lips Denny took the head of G's cock into his mouth gently sucking on it as G moaned for more.

Sam felt his cock harden just listening to his partner, damn but G sounded so fucking sexy when he made those needy little noises.

Denny ran his tongue across the sensitive underside of the shaft nipping at the soft flared head.

"Damn, Denny…that is so good," G breathed. He had to admit Denny was good at this and it had been so long since he had allowed anyone to do this for him.

Then Denny took the cock completely into his mouth and down the back of his throat, G gave a strangled yell and arched up on the bed.

Denny didn't hesitate he sucked hungrily on the cock in his mouth loving the feel and the taste of the man writhing on the bed.

It didn't take long before G cried out the name 'Sam' as he climaxed then passed out as the pressures of the day and the incredible blow job took their toll. Not only was he mentally and emotionally exhausted from work but having someone else touch him and pleasure him just sent him over the edge into oblivion.

Denny licked the man clean frowning because he didn't like being called Sam but then he grinned. Whoever this Sam was he was an idiot he could have this gorgeous man and for some reason he didn't take him. Well Denny could take care of GC and that was what he would do, before long GC wouldn't even think about this Sam guy.

Denny climbed off the bed leaving G sprawled out on the bed as he went to get a cloth to wipe him down.

Sam gasped as he saw G just lying there on the bed. When he heard G scream out his name he thought he could come right in his pants but he managed to control it. Now he gazed upon his naked partner. He should feel guilty for staring at G while the boy was unconscious and defenseless but he enjoyed the sight to much.

From his seat Sam could see G's softening cock, his balls and the dark crack of his ass which was hiding that tiny puckered hole he wanted so badly to fill with his own aching cock.

Denny came back to the bed and wiped G down slowly stroking down the toned body. G was shifted back up on the pillows and covered up.

To Gary and Sam's consternation Denny leaned down and kissed G on the lips letting his lips linger on the softness. Denny then left the room.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Sam growled standing up.

"I will handle him. You have to remember he gave G what he wanted though he was far too familiar with his questions; the kiss while it did no harm was not solicited. I will reprimand him."

Sam curtly nodded his head as he followed Gary back to his office.

After they were seated Gary explained, "G will sleep for a bit then either stay the night…just sleeping…or go home. G never does two sessions in a row. You will NOT mention any of this to him at least until you do some hard thinking as to what you and he want. I can guarantee you that if you mention this to him he will never trust you again and you will lose him."

Sam sunk deeper into the chair. He knew what he wanted he wanted G; he wanted to be everything to the boy. To do that he was going to have to learn how to give G what he wanted and needed.

Sam knew that Gary was right he couldn't approach G with this right now. Sam had to be ready to take on his partner in all ways.

Looking at Gary, Sam determinedly said, "I want to learn how to give G what he wants and needs. I want to be the one he turns too. I don't want anyone else to touch him, he belongs to me."

"Why would you want to do that?" Gary inquired.

"Because…because I love him," Sam quietly stated staring right at the man so there would be no doubt of his sincerity.

Gary deeply sighed; he rubbed his forehead then smiled.

"I am so happy to hear you say that. I was worried about him and now I know he will be safe with you. I am a very good judge of character and I don't think you are the kind of man who says you love someone as a whim. I can start your training whenever you are ready."

"I can be here tomorrow night. We will have to make sure my path doesn't cross G's. I also want to learn from Denny, he obviously know some of the things G likes."

Gary laughed, "I can arrange that. However Denny will not be happy when he hears your name. He is smart and eventually will be bound to connect you to G."

Sam smiled his shark smile the ones that made the perp's piss their pants.

"I really don't give a shit. He might as well learn now that G is mine, I don't share and if he tried to take what is mine he will regret it."

So then began Sam's training.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sam quietly entered the house and came up behind G and put his hands on his partner's shoulders he felt the tension there just before G stood up and lashed out at his supposed attacker.<p>

Sam jumped back before the blow fell, G was good but Sam was trained by the best. When he and G had sparred he had always held back a bit not really letting his partner feel his full strength but tonight he had a feeling that was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

G started to lunge at his attacker then realized it was Sam standing in front of him.

Flushed with anger because he was a bit embarrassed he had been caught unawares he hissed, "Fuck Sam what the hell? I could have hurt you. Why the hell didn't you let me know you were in here?"

"I knocked G. You didn't hear me," Sam calmly stated taking in his partners flushed cheeks, the slightly dilated eyes and clenched fists.

Yeah G was in bad shape. The loss of Dom was killing him; he had pushed himself to the breaking point. Sam felt bad about Dom but he knew they had done everything they could to find the young man…he also knew they would not give up looking for him.

G stepped back licking his bottom lip as he strove to get himself under control. Now what the hell…he needed to get Sam out of here so he could go visit the club he really needed it tonight. He felt like he would explode if he didn't get some release. He needed to be punished for losing Dom.

If only he could tell Sam how he felt or what he needed then he wouldn't have to go elsewhere but Sam liked the ladies, hell he even had an ex-wife. There was no way he was going to lose his partner because he couldn't control his impulses. Impulses that he knew a lot of people wouldn't understand or would find disgusting.

Sam smiled to himself, if only G knew how easily he could be read. Oh he was sure he was the only one with the possible exception of Hettie who could read G so easily. But then again he loved the guy, he had made it a hobby to study G as often as he could, he knew every expression that crossed that gorgeous face, every movement that desirable body made. He would soon find out all the sounds that sweet mouth could make as he was not only taking care of G's control issues but taking G period. If he had anything to say about it and he did, G Callen was his for the taking and he was taking him as soon as he could but he didn't want to rush the sexual component of their changing relationship. That might scare G off but he would make sure the stubborn brat knew that he belonged to Sam and that the relationship was going to entail everything.

Brat, Sam chuckled G was just a couple of years younger than he was but for some reason Sam always thought he was younger. Maybe it was the fact that G had never had a real childhood or maybe the fact that his partner was a trouble magnet. Brat just seemed to fit G at least when they weren't at work.

"Now G you know you couldn't hurt me. I am bigger, faster and I fight dirtier than you," Sam kidded as he brushed the back of his hand down G's cheek much to his partner's surprise.

G flinched back from the touch wondering what the hell was going on. It wasn't like Sam to get all touchy feely.

G then narrowed his eyes as what Sam said registered with him.

"I couldn't hurt you, what the hell does that mean. I'm not Nate, and I can fight dirty," he said rather indignantly.

Sam had to smile his boy sounded just like an irritable child, he actually thought G would stomp his foot for a second.

"No thankfully you aren't Nate because if you were I would have called Kensi to take care of you. Since it IS you I am the only one for the job and I think I am up for it," Sam calmly stated as he took another step into G's space.

G stepped back; he was not one who enjoyed people in his space. Though Sam was the exception his partner was acting strange and that put him on edge.

Sam saw G's motion and smiled his predatory smile, the one he generally saved for the bad guys he was interrogating. He watched as G's eyes got big when he saw the smile. Good clearly G was off balance and he was going to take full advantage of it.

G took another step back until his back was against the wall, what the hell was going on; Sam was acting totally out of character. Besides he knew that smile though he had never been on the receiving end of it before.

G's eyes sparked as he demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you Sam? I think…"

Sam put two fingers over G's lips effectively silencing him as he slid even closer. G was quiet as Sam's actions were totally shocking him. Neither of them did this much touching unless they were hurt and he couldn't remember Sam ever touching his lips before.

Sam caught his breath as G licked his lips his tongue barely touching Sam's fingers. A shot of pure lust shot straight to his groin at the innocent touch.

Then Sam slowly put his hands flat on the wall on either side of G's head effectively letting him know that Sam was in charge and G best take notice of that.

"Nothing is wrong with me G, not anymore. I know what I want and I plan on finally taking what is mine. I should have laid claim a long time ago. I should have seen what you needed…what I needed and been brave enough to claim it."

G was confused as he asked, "What is it you want and what the hell is this claim crap?"

G felt a jump in his pulse as he spat out the words. There was no way Sam meant what it sounded like…like he meant to claim G.

Sam smiled as he slowly bent his elbows pressing his body against G's holding him in place as he leaned in pressing a hard kiss to those lips he had wanted to taste for a very long time.

G gasped at the contact his hands coming up to push against the hard muscled chest of his partner, it was like trying to move a granite wall there was no give.

Sam slipped his tongue inside the sweet mouth savoring the first taste of his soon to be lover. Sam slid one hand behind G's head as he deepened the kiss. The big man moved to slide the other hand down G's back; he needed to get that wonderful slim body closer to his.

G relaxed into the embrace, this was nice he hazily thought as he returned the kiss letting his tongue duel with Sam's. He had dreamt about this for a long time, who would have thought Sam would make the first move.

G moaned as he felt Sam's large hand grip his ass pulling him tight against his hard muscled body. G could feel Sam's own cock hard against his body. It was when Sam chuckled delighted with the sounds his partner was making that snapped G out of the dreamy funk he was in.

Sam had no warning as he suddenly found himself on the floor with G starting to stalk away from him. He had been so into his partner that G's move had totally surprised him, it looked like G had some moves he didn't even know about.

Quickly Sam got to his feet and grabbed G's shoulder whirling him around, ducking the fist that headed straight for his face.

'So the boy was pissed,' Sam chuckled to himself. G was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could take Sam out.

In the ensuing scuffle with neither man trying to really hurt the other one they ended up on the sofa with Sam lying on top of G.

"Get the fuck off me, Sam," G shouted straining to push the larger heavier man off him but not able to budge him.

"Not going to happen right now. What the hell G, you returned my kiss, I know you enjoyed it. What the hell changed?" Sam demanded. Sam tightly gripped G's wrists and pinned them over his head.

G flushed turning his head away. He did not want to have this discussion; he wanted to check out on the whole thing.

Sam carefully slid his leg between his partners feeling his G's hard cock press against his thigh.

"That hard piece of meat means you are interested little boy, you cannot deny it," Sam hissed wanting a reaction from his partner. G was NOT going to check out on him, he was not going to go silent and brooding.

"We are partners, Sam. We can't do this…it would ruin things and don't call me little boy," G whispered sadly wishing he could take what was being offered but he just couldn't lose Sam as his best friend for a quick night of sex.

"Ruin things, no it won't baby. I need you in my life and not just at work. It will make things better for us. You will always be the boss at work and we will always have an equal relationship but those times you need to lose control, I will be the one to give you that…no one else," Sam sternly stated.

G processed what his partner was saying and realized that somehow Sam knew about the club. That was the only viable explanation.

G was then royally pissed off his temper exploding.

"You know about the club, you fucking followed me. What the hell Sam! Did you investigate me?" he yelled surging upwards but unable to dislodge his partner from lying on top of him.

Sam let G struggle against him until he was wore out and gave up. G had gone to long without sleeping through the night, worry and guilt keeping him awake for long hours. He had also missed a few meals over the last few days.

"You can't win a strength match with me. I will always come out on top. I did not investigate you, I followed you the last time you were so upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Then yes I entered the club and that was when I decided that I didn't like anyone else taking care of you. I would do it. I have wanted to make love to you for a long time," Sam smugly stated.

G was furious his partner had followed him to the club but he was also turned on. Sam's weight was keeping him pinned to the sofa and his own body was betraying him. Besides it had been a long time since anyone had told him they wanted to make love to him.

Sam felt G start to relax so he went in for the kill nuzzling into his partners throat nipping sharply at the slightly sweaty neck. Sam enjoyed the unique taste of his partner exploding on his tongue.

"You taste so good, baby. I can't wait to feel you wrapped tight around my hard dick crying out as I cum deep inside your ass," Sam whispered smiling as he felt G shiver against him. Yeah G might argue but he was enjoying this.

G found himself whispering, "I…I've never…with a man. The club was differ…different…" he then stuttered to a stop as Sam's hard mouth descended on his stealing his very breath.

When they came up for air, Sam whispered, "I love the fact that I will be your first man and that you have never allowed anyone the pleasure of taking you, that is a gift…a gift I think you were waiting to give to me, I want you so bad G but I love you too. The friendship and trust came first and now the love. I don't plan on taking you tonight but soon, baby, real soon."

G couldn't believe how sweet Sam sounded. No one had ever talked like that to him, like he really mattered, that he was important…someone to be cherished.

G looked deeply into Sam's eyes, his partner was right; Sam had always been there for him just as he had always had Sam's back.

Now it looked like their relationship was about to change. G had dreamt about having Sam as a lover but had never thought it would happen, his partner had always seemed like a ladies' man and he was not about to jeopardize the best friend he had ever had for a fling.

But now it looked like Sam had the same feelings about him and thank God Sam had acted on those feelings but did his partner really realize what G needed at times. Sure he might have a general idea but that was all.

Sam carefully watched the play of emotions run across his partners face; he saw the need, the hope and even the fear cross the younger man's face. G had never had anyone care for him as deeply as Sam did and it made the younger man scared.

Sam released G's hands so his own was free to roam.

Sam let one hand rest against the side of G's face while the other one slid down the smooth chest to rest on top of G's hard cock, making the man gasp at the touch.

"I need you G. I have wanted you for so long but didn't want to make the first move. I apologize for breaking into your privacy at the club but if it gets us what we want then that was a good thing. We make a great team on the job, baby and I KNOW we will make a great team at home," Sam fervently explained. He knew he was arguing for their future so he never lost eye contact with G wanting him to know that he was very serious about what he was saying.

"Sam…I don't want to ruin what we have at work. I…what I need isn't…I mean it's not regular sex," G finished in a rush; he could feel his face was bright red.

"Well I think you need regular sex with me but I know what you need at other times G. I can give you that and more. I can take control, I can make you beg baby…you know you want it, you know you want me, you want me to take you and make you mine," Sam ended in a low growl knowing he had hit the right cord when he felt his partners cock jump against his hand.

G opened his mouth but Sam put his hand over it.

"Done talking boy, it is time for some action. I know your safe word but it won't work since I am with you, let's make it Hetty. I want to start with the basics," Sam suggested grinning.

G wondered how Sam his safe word, shit he must have questioned Gary. G knew that Gary was worried about him but he must have really been perturbed to let Sam into the club and tell him about G's desires.

G made a face but didn't argue, he decided to give up control to Sam…see where it took them. This was the biggest gamble he had ever taken, with more at stake than he ever thought he would gamble with.

Sam gasped as he felt a warm wet tongue lick the palm of his hand.

"That was sweet baby but you are still in trouble," Sam whispered.

G just had time for the words to register when Sam quickly sat up and put him over his knees. The former Seal wasn't wasting anytime he wanted G to know who was in charge. G was going to take better care of himself Sam would see to that.

As G began to protest he felt his partner begin to spank his ass granted he had on the sweats but shit his partner could hit hard. G wiggled as his ass began to sting.

When G quieted down Sam stopped resting his hand on that tight ass the other hand rubbing G's back.

"This is new to both of us, being together at home besides work. We can do this G, just let it all go," Sam whispered. Sam knew that he was moving a bit fast but he didn't want G to get his bearings just yet. Besides the brat still needed to relax from the demons that were pursuing him.

Sam began to softly talk to his partner about anything and everything until he felt G begin to totally relax being lulled by his voice.

It was a technique that Sam learned from Gary but it took total trust between the two people. Gary had stated that G had never reached that with anyone.

Slowly Sam removed G's sweatpants revealing that perfect tight ass he had only caught glimpses of. G was not one to wander around the locker room at work or the gym in the nude. The glimpse he had at the club had made his mouth water now it was all here for the taking, it was all his.

Tossing the pants across the room, Sam felt his partner tense up slightly so he began to stroke the smooth soft globes. They were red after the paddling and warm to the touch…total heaven. There was nothing he wanted more than to slide a finger inside that tight hole and finally feel G's heat but it was too soon for that.

"G?" Sam softly said.

"Mmmmm…" came the murmured response.

"What are you going to be punished for?" Sam asked in a normal tone of voice.

G blinked his eyes at the sudden changed in his partner's voice his brain slow on the uptake which was exactly what Sam wanted.

A G who was kept off kilter, out of step was an easier one to control…also one who didn't over think things.

G's mind went blank then as he was dealt one hard smack on his ass he blurted out, "For Dom going missing."

Sam cringed. That was what he was afraid of, G blaming himself for Dom. That would not do, G had too much crap dumped on him in his life and Sam was going to do right by the brat…his brat.

Bringing his hand down sharply he blistered G's ass until it was bright red leaving the younger man gasping as he tried not to cry in front of his partner.

Grimly Sam realized that there was another dynamic between the two of them that G did not have with the men he met at the club. They had a deep personal relationship that was now going even deeper. G not only would need the pain he would need the love to get him to totally release. This was what Gary had been getting at when he said G always held something back. G had not truly been in synch with those guys, he had not cared about them therefore he figured they truly didn't care about him.

Sam figured fine on to plan B as he pulled G up until the younger man was straddling his legs. Sam was much larger than his partner; he was several inches taller not to mention broader shoulders and a hell of a lot more muscle.

Sam pulled G in close younger agents cock resting between the two of them, Sam's own cock was hard as a rock but he ignored it, right now this was about G. Sex would come later right now he was going to get things straight in G's head about Dom even if he had to beat it into him.

G put his hands on Sam's shoulders he didn't know whether to push him away or just hold on for dear life.

Sam gripped both G's ass cheeks in his big hands and squeezed, G flinched at the flash of pain hissing as he jerked.

"You are not being punished for Dom; you had nothing to with Dom being kidnapped. You are being punished for being so hard on yourself, expecting the impossible from yourself. I am here to make sure you quit doing that. I also didn't appreciate being taken down to the floor after I gave you such a nice kiss too," Sam insisted.

G looked indignant at that. Sam almost grinned he loved that look on G's face.

"That is not fair."

Sam lowered his head until he was eyeball to eyeball as he grated out, "I don't care about fair. I kissed you; you kissed me back…the end. Anything you have to say brat?"

G shook his head his eyes wide, this was a side to his partner that he had only ever seen aimed at a bad guy. Sam kept calling him brat and boy, shit that had sounded downright good coming from his partner. It was affectionate yet it had a ring of control to it.

"If it takes me the rest of my life you will learn you are not superman, you are not to blame for the world's ills. You are worthy of love, my love…and I do love you G. I could have used the whip on you but I really wanted to blister that pretty ass of yours with my bare hand. I have waited a long time to touch you. You do something fool hardy again and you will feel the paddle or the whip. I am in it for the long haul so get used to me being by your side at work and at home. You will not get rid of me."

Sam saw the realization come over that beautiful expressive face as G realized that Sam truly loved him and wouldn't abandon him like a lot of other people in his life. G realized that Sam could give him what he needed and yearned for. After all these years G might finally have someone who put his needs first and loved him despite all his failings.

A couple of tears rolled down G's face but that was all he allowed himself, but Sam was happy it was a start. G's defenses were legendary and it would take more than one night to get past them but he wouldn't stop until he had done it.

G sighed as he slowly leaned forward leaning against Sam's broad shoulder. Sam held very still as G settled against him then drifted off to sleep.

Sam grinned.

Thank God the boy was exhausted, now he could rest for a bit then when he woke up they would take the next step. There was no way he wasn't taking G over the weekend, the boy had to know who owned him, who was going to take care of him and who loved him more than life itself. He had thought about waiting a bit longer but he needed to prove to G that he meant what he said.

Sam slowly stood up his arms around G as though he was a toddler and carried him to bed. Laying G down he went into the bathroom and found some lotion, it would have to do. They would buy something better tomorrow. He had no intention of claiming his brat until everything had been slicked up. That kind of pain was not part of the agenda.

Sam hesitated by the bed wondering if he should take the t-shirt off his partner, but decided against taking the chance of waking the sleeping man. Quickly Sam took off his own shoes, socks, belt and pants. Wearing nothing but his boxers and t-shirt he crawled into bed, spooning up behind his sleeping partner. Winding his arms around the smaller body he pulled G in close the boy wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

G stirred in Sam's arms causing the big man to tighten his grip. Even in sleep he wasn't releasing his partner.

G froze when he began remembering what had happened. Glancing at the bedside clock he saw it was the middle of the night. At least he had slept for a few hours which was better than usual.

Wondering if he could get up without Sam noticing G tried to inch away from the blazing furnace that was his partner. Damn but Sam was hot in more ways than one.

He had moved no more than a couple of inches when he was quickly pulled back against Sam's hard body.

G opened his mouth ready to order Sam to let him up but it ended in a whimper as he felt a tongue at the back of his neck.

Sam wrapped one arm around G's upper chest just resting below his throat holding him lightly but firmly in place as he laved and sucked the delectable flesh.

G gasped as he felt a large calloused hand wrap around his cock stroking it to full hardness. G struggled to think, but Sam surrounded him, his scent, his body, mouth and hands driving him to distraction, he had never felt like this. Sure Denny at the club had gotten him off but he never made him fell this good or this loved…or this owned.

Sam was playing him like a pro not allowing him to think, just to react to the stimuli. No one had touched him like this before, no one had owned him before but Sam was clearly demonstrating that he was the one calling the shots.

A part of G wanted to argue but a bigger part wanted to let go, let someone else be in charge for awhile. It was hard G was used to being independent not letting anyone in or even get to close but damn this felt so wonderful.

"How long has it been since anyone has touched you like this?" Sam demanded nipping sharply at one shoulder blade then nuzzling into the crook of G's neck.

G gasped, he gripped the sheet in one fist, the other hand going to tightly wrap around the massive forearm lying across his upper chest.

"You like that do you?" Sam purred as he nipped sharply behind G's ear. A yelp escaped his partner's mouth. He remembered G telling Denny no teeth but it looked like his boy liked it when he did the nibbling.

"Oh yeah, di…didn't turn me on with…anyone else," G responded sounding out of breath.

"Good because no one else is going to be allowed to touch you. You are mine, little boy. When you look in the mirror tomorrow you will remember that," Sam hissed his possessive side surging to the forefront as he remembered how Denny had touched G.

Sam pulled G in closer bent down and fastened his teeth into the side of G's neck just above the collar line. Generally he would not mark his lover where it could be seen, you never knew when they had to go undercover. However this was their first time and he wanted G to carry his mark he had to make sure the boy knew he belonged to…that he wasn't a lone wolf any longer. Just the thought that someone had already touched his prize made him feel even more territorial.

The only time G would be going back to that club would be with him. And when they did Sam had made it clear to Gary that no one would be watching them. Sam was very territorial and he wanted no one to be looking at his boy. G's body was his and his alone; no one else would see G naked.

G cried out as sharp teeth bit into his neck, the pain sizzled through him straight to his cock. G bucked against his partner's tight hold. Sam sucked on the tender flesh until he felt G shudder in his arms.

After Sam had marked his lover to his satisfaction he licked and kissed the irritated flesh.

Several minutes later Sam slowly moved until G was lying on his back staring up at him. Sam lowered himself until he was resting on top of his lover. He had noticed how G had seemed to like the feeling of being restrained by his body last night on the sofa.

Indeed G's eyes turned dark at the sensation he reached up to cup Sam's face pulling it down for a long searing kiss.

"Liked that did you?" Sam teased.

To his surprise G actually blushed. His hard ass partner actually blushed; it was such a fucking turn on. He doubted anyone else had seen his partner so relaxed. He couldn't help to think again that no one ever would see G naked but him.

Deep down Sam had to admit that the fact that someone like Denny had seen G naked and had touched him bothered him…a hell of a lot.

"You do love me!" G whispered in a shocked voice watching his partner's expressive face.

"I told you I did and I will continue telling you until you believe me. Have you ever heard me say something I didn't mean?" Sam replied.

"No…but," G hesitated.

"There are no buts, I love you period and I am going to show you just how much," Sam whispered.

G hesitated then said, "I…lo…love you too. But damn it yesterday we were partners and friends and now…now…"

G's voice trailed off, he was in totally new territory. Unless he had been deep undercover he had not really had a lover or he guessed it was more a sex partner since love had nothing to do with it. He had never had someone he trusted, someone he could call his own until now. He had spent too many years keeping his true self from foster families who didn't give a shit about him and a system that made him think he was worthless.

Sam saw that faraway look in his partner's eyes. It generally indicated that G was remembering something in his past, something unpleasant.

Sam sat back until he was straddling G's thighs. G came back to the present when Sam ripped his shirt down the middle baring his chest.

While G's chest certainly wasn't as muscular or broad as the former SEAL's it was very nice indeed. Sam admired the six pack his partner had going on, the smooth muscles rippling under silky skin.

"What the hell Sam," G protested but the flash in his eyes told a different story. This turned him on.

G reached up to touch Sam but Sam shook his head no.

"Brat, put your arms over your head and leave them there."

G actually pouted sticking out his lower lip. Sam was captivated by this side of his partner.

"I am not a brat or a little boy," he stated.

Sam grinned.

"You are my brat and I will call you a little boy if I choose too. Now do what I told you to do," Sam replied with no give in his voice.

G swallowed but didn't reply.

Sam watched to see how G would take the comment. To his joy the brat complied with his order to put his hands over his head. Sam watched as G nervously licked his lips. Clearly G was going to go along with whatever Sam had planned but he was worried about it also.

Sam thought about taking his own shirt off but he decided against it. With him clothed and G naked it made him clearly the one in control which was exactly what he wanted. G was at his mercy, G was his to do with as he wished because he was in total control.

Reaching down Sam grasped both of G's nipples and gave them a little tug. G gasped and arched up slightly, clearing this was something he also enjoyed.

"Very sensitive, good…I like that. I think at some point we will have to punish these little nubs. Perhaps some clamps or a needle…what do you think?" Sam commented watching G closely to gauge his response.

Swallowing G replied, "That…that sounds…ah…good."

Sam grinned, so the brat was off kilter, not sure how to respond, how to handle this new side of Sam.

Perfect!

Glancing down at G's hard cock that was bobbing in front of him the head slick with pre cum Sam reached out and flicked his finger over the top then rubbed the tip in the dampness.

Raising his hand Sam licked his finger clean.

"You taste good little boy. I know that when I finally possess you that you will feel just as good as you taste. Right now you seem to have a little problem and I need some release myself."

G's mouth dropped open as he said, "Little problem…little. I will have you know Sam that…"

Whatever G was going to say ended in a cry of pleasure as Sam once again grasped his hard cock and stroked it firmly. Then G arched up again as Sam twisted one nipple then moved on the other one.

G began to whimper arching up in pleasure.

Quickly Sam shucked out of his boxers, he maneuvered them onto their sides facing each other.

Barely giving G a chance to breathe Sam cupped the back of his partner's neck pulling him in for a hot deep soul stealing kiss.

G wrapped his arms around Sam wishing he could feel Sam's skin touching his but taking what he could get. One hand fisted in Sam's t-shirt while the other one held onto one massive shoulder.

Sam slid his free hand down between their bodies; the lotion was cool so when he coated their cocks with it G gasped.

"Just slicking us up baby," Sam soothed.

"How did you…" G managed to barely articulate as the wonderful feeling of Sam's huge hand pumping their cocks together threatened to make him scream with pleasure.

"SEAL baby we are always prepared," Sam teased claiming that soft pouting mouth with his own.

It didn't take long before both men yelled their completion. Sam kept his hand around their cocks pulling G in even closer until the tremors left the smaller man.

"Fuck, Sam that was awesome."

"I am to please you whenever I can."

Sam released their cocks and made to get off the bed but G beat him off the bed.

"Let me get a towel," G commented his blush and the fact that he couldn't look Sam in the eyes made the former SEAL worry.

"Get back in bed G." Sam ordered.

"No Sam let me…" G began but his sentence was cut short as Sam surged up out of the bed wrapped his arms around G dumping him back on the bed.

G was shocked. He was shocked at how easy Sam manhandled him it was like he weighed nothing; he was also shocked at how much he liked it.

Sam leaned down until they were nose to nose.

"I gave you an order. I think this weekend is going to be a learning curve for you. I will be in charge. I will take care of you. If I want you to do something for me I will let you know. Understand?"

G nodded his head.

"Good, now you disobeyed an order I gave you that will mean tomorrow you will receive ten slaps on your lily white ass from my hand. I am not joking G I will take care of you. You mean too much to me not too."

G had to quickly blink his eyes as he heard his partner declare again how much he cared about him.

Sam stalked to the bathroom; quickly he wiped them both down bestowing a quick kiss on G's mouth.

Covering the wet spot with a blanket Sam got in bed pulling G down next to him. G allowed Sam to arrange them until he was satisfied.

G was lying on his side, his head resting on Sam's upper chest tucked under the former SEAL's chin. Sam's arms were once again wrapped around G like a heavy steel beam. G would not break the hold easily but he found that he liked the comfort the closeness gave him.

Tentatively G rested his leg on top of Sam's when his partner just tightened his grip he figured Sam liked that. G wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and let the other one rest on the pillow.

Sighing deeply G found he was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

Sam held very still until he knew his partner was asleep. G did not get a lot of restful sleep so he was going to make sure that changed.

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of G's head.

"I love you G."

Then he too went to sleep but his arms never failed to hold his love close.

Several minutes passed then a shadow at the window slipped away. He had watched the whole scene between the two men, rage filled his soul. His plan would have to begin earlier than he had anticipated.

This relationship could not be allowed to continue or be fulfilled, he would see to that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam woke before G. A feeling of contentment spread through him as he realized he finally got his heart's desire. It had taken several months to get to this point but last night had been worth it. Timing had been crucial when it came to making G his.

Gary put him through a rigorous training making sure he would know how to handle any toys that G might like. There were too many ways that someone could be hurt if their partner didn't know what they were doing. Sam also kept an eye on G for the signs that his partner was stressing and was going to make a trip to the club.

Sam had already determined that even if he had not completed his training he was never going to allow G to turn to anyone else for comfort and release. He would merely go as far as he could to give G what he needed yet continue his training.

Thankfully he had passed Gary's stringent test. Sam performed this test on Denny much to the man's consternation. Gary knew that Denny was a person who liked to dominate a person yet at times liked to be controlled.

Gary had talked to Denny about his behavior with G and told him that if it happened again he would be gone. Gary also told him that G would not be utilizing his services any more.

Denny was livid, he considered G his and hated the thought of anyone else touching him. Denny had figured out GC was really G, he had overheard Sam and Gary talking when they thought there was no one around. Denny figured out that this was the Sam that G pined for, the one that would take G's ass for his own. Denny was very careful not to let on that he knew GC's real name.

Denny knew better than to make a scene though. He smiled and agreed to be Sam's test subject pretending he had no idea who the guy was.

After Sam had put the whip down passing the last test he had unchained Denny who was panting at the workout that he had been given.

Leaning in Sam had whispered, "Listen up good. GC is mine. You don't get to touch him, you don't even think about him. He belongs to me every sweet inch of him. I will take you apart if you come near him."

Denny heavily swallowed. He might be bigger than Sam but the dude scared the shit out of him. However even that wouldn't deter him, G had gotten under his skin and he wasn't about to stay away from the pretty little white boy.

Denny had stayed on at the club a little longer then had turned in his notice. He prowled the town for weeks until he had gotten lucky and caught a glimpse of G and Sam at a fast food place. Over the next several weeks he watched them from afar writing copious notes into his computer about their activities. Being a former Marine he knew how to hide and stalk his prey. He finally figured out they were agents of some kind. After watching them at a crime scene he waited a couple of weeks then went back and talked to the neighbor of the military man murdered. After some careful questions the lady who loved to gossip told him that she was sure the murderer would be caught because those nice boys from NCIS would surely catch them.

At that point Denny began to make his plans. It had all come to a head when he saw Sam enter G's house that night. When Sam didn't leave at a reasonable hour he stealthily approached and watched through the window as Sam made love to G.

Denny knew that the final step to their relationship had not been taken so he had to do something to make sure that didn't happen. He would be the one to take G for the first time he wanted to plunder that sweet ass and he would do it or die trying.

Fuck anyone who got in his way.

Sam unaware of the trouble that was heading their way was planning their day. He was not going to allow G to stay in the house. If he didn't keep the brat occupied then he would over think their changed relationship. When G was allowed to over think something he would generally end up brooding or worrying over it.

Feeling G stir in his arms Sam glanced down watching the younger man slowly wake up.

G yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. Damn but he felt good.

G's memory came flooding back as he realized he was lying practically on top of the muscled body of his partner.

Gasping G started to sit up but was yanked back down until he was stretched out on top of Sam. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around G.

Sam smiled into the stunned eyes of his partner.

"Hello brat."

G's eyes narrowed as he replied, "I am not a brat or little boy. We are about the same age."

Sam chuckled, "I told you last night you are my brat and I can call you little boy if I want…and I want."

G opened his mouth to continue the argument but his comment ended on a moan as Sam pulled his head down and roughly claimed his mouth.

G clutched Sam's shoulders as his mouth was ravaged by his partner but he gave as good as he got.

Just like the night before Sam grasped their cocks together and it didn't take long before both men were shouting their release.

G lay panting on top of Sam lights still flashing in front of his eyes. His breath caught in a gasp as he felt a finger at his hole pressing gently but not going any further.

Sam whispered, "This is mine G. I won't claim it now but I will be taking you. You are mine do you understand?"

G started down at his new found lover.

Softly he smiled.

"I understand Sam…but you belong to me too."

Sam nodded, "Yes I do. Like I said at work you are the boss, at home we are equal partners until you need me to take control, then I am the boss."

G swallowed then softly said, "I…ah like it when you are in control. I never had anyone love me enough to do that. It turns me on but I have always been in control at work and home."

Sam thought for minute then said, "You want to be in control all the time at home?"

"Ah…would that bother you too much?" G stammered.

"Not at all but how about this, we try it your way then if it doesn't work we find a way that does. But make no mistake G in the bed I control it. I think I know what you need better than even you do. I knew what was agitating you didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Okay we will do it your way," G decided.

Sam was under no illusions that G would be this agreeable with everything he suggested. He wouldn't be G if he didn't become stubborn, contrary and yes at time argumentative but Sam would be ready.

Now that he had his heart's desire he wasn't letting it get away.

"Now time to get up and take a shower," Sam said swinging them both off the bed. G suddenly found himself hanging upside down over Sam's shoulder as he was carried into the bathroom.

To the younger mans bemusement Sam took his t-shirt off and then moved them both into the shower stall.

G found himself being gently washed from his head to his toes. He couldn't remember anyone washing him even when he was little though he was sure it must have happened.

Sam saw the look on G's face and wanted to banish the dark memories.

G was gently pushed against the tiled wall as Sam dropped to his knees and began to lick and suck on his cock.

Gasping in shock that Sam would do this for him; G reached out and rested his hands on top of Sam's head to steady himself.

Then he only became aware of the warm mouth around his aching hard cock, the warm water cascading down his body and the love surrounding him.

To his shock and surprise he had his second orgasm in less than an hour. Sam stood up and kissed him so that G could see what he tasted like.

"You taste as good as I thought would," Sam whispered glad to see that the dark shadows of G's thought were long gone.

G licked his lips nervously, "I've never…but I can…"

"I am fine G. That was for you. You can return the favor later," Sam said secretly thrilled to find out that G was pretty much a virgin when it came to male loving.

As G kissed his lover Sam whispered, "Don't think I have forgotten about your spanking. It will come later."

G winced but his eyes were sparkling.

After the shower G changed the bed and started the laundry while Sam made breakfast.

Though G had clearly stated that coffee and a donut would be enough, Sam was going to make sure his lover ate better from now on.

G walked into the kitchen in shorts and a tank top. He looked so good Sam put the spatula down and pulled him into his arms for a deep sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" G asked though he had kissed back just as deeply.

"Just for being you and agreeing to be with me," Sam replied pressing another kiss to the side of G's neck right over the love bite he had left the night before.

Quickly he returned to the stove dishing up the food.

Setting the dishes down on the small table that had come with the house Sam looked up to see G glaring at him.

"What?"

"The kiss on the neck was that to make up for the hickey you left there. Damn Sam everyone will see it," G grouched.

Sam just smiled very proud of himself. He could tell under all G's supposedly indignation that he liked the mark.

"Now brat, I marked you so you would know who you belonged to. Also that will tell everyone else you are taken and to stay away. Get used to it G, I mark my territory and you are the most important thing to me," Sam said staring right into G's eyes.

G dropped his eyes and his head as he whispered, "Got it."

Sam reached out and raised G's head so he could look at him.

"You okay with this G? I won't do something that you hate unless it is for your own good."

G blushed, "I like it just hate the attention it will draw."

"Just tell them you have a life and it is none of their business. I can assure you unless we are on the job anyone bugs you about it, I will handle it and they won't know what hit them."

"I am an agent Sam and can take care of myself," G replied as he tucked into the eggs, bacon and toast on his plate.

"I know you can baby, but you don't always have to be the one to do it. It is about time someone takes care of you for a change and that person is me," Sam said then set about eating his own breakfast.

As G was eating he wondered where the food came from, Sam grinned as he told him that he had brought it with him but left it in the car until G had fallen deeply asleep.

G had just smiled back and continued to enjoy breakfast.

After the kitchen was cleaned up G stated he was going for a run which sounded good to Sam. Besides he wasn't letting G go alone and begin thinking too much.

The two men set up a good pace as they ran through the neighborhood. Sam had not really gotten a chance to look around the area where G had moved too. It was a nice area, the houses were kept up it had a middle class look to it though the homes were older. He was glad G had moved into his former foster parent's old home he figured his foster sister would have liked that too.

They entered the local park which was pretty well deserted this time of day.

G and Sam were talking when a jogger coming towards them suddenly stopped in front of them.

Both men reached for the light weight guns they kept on them when their usual guns were not feasible to carry.

G stopped when he saw who the person was. He raised his hand to stop Sam from pulling down on the other man.

"Denny!" G exclaimed surprised at seeing the guy he had only seen at the club.

Sam growled and took a step forward but G put a hand on his arm to stop his forward movement.

Denny looked at his former client, the man he was in love with and saw the dark mark on the neck.

"You marked him you stinking bastard," Denny snarled glaring at Sam.

Sam smirked.

"He's mine, I told you that. I marked my possession and you can't do anything about it," Sam arrogantly replied.

Denny took a step closer to G reaching out to touch the smaller man who was dwarfed not only by him but by the fact that Sam was looming over him also.

Sam gripped G tightly and pulled him to his side.

"Sam let me handle this," G hissed trying to pull away from his partner.

Sam glared at G but nodded his head, he never let go of G's arm.

"Denny, I want to thank you. You helped me out a lot at the club but I am with Sam now."

Denny clenched and unclenched his fist as he replied, "He isn't what you need, and I am. I know you and I can handle you, give you what you need."

"No Denny, he is what I need. I have wanted him a long time. I think you need to forget me and get on with your life," G softly stated.

Looking around Denny noticed a couple of people watching the scene so he said, "This isn't over."

As he walked away Sam called out, "It is over or you will not be happy with the outcome."

Denny just flashed the finger and stalked off.

"Let's go home, he ruined the run for me," G said.

When they got home G faced Sam and said, "What the hell Sam. How does he know you?"

Sam explained how Denny was the person he practiced on per Gary's instructions. He also admitted that he warned Denny away from G.

"I am not a fucking child to be protected, Sam."

'I know that G but I love you and you are just going to have to deal with it. I will NOT tolerate anyone like that around you," Sam yelled back.

As G opened his mouth to continue the argument Sam stalked forward and pushed G against the wall.

"I will not allow anyone to try to take you from me. Now that I have you it is going to be an adjustment for me and you will have to be patient," Sam ground out pressing up tight against the slim body.

G groaned as Sam pressed against him.

"Ad..adjustment?"

"Yes. I know you can handle yourself you are the best agent we have but I will have a hard time remembering that. I want to protect you so badly."

Sam leaned in to suck at G's neck marking the other side; the urge to mark his territory was overriding everything.

G whimpered as a sharp bite stung then a rough tongue soothed the sting.

As Sam brought them both to the floor G whispered, "If you piss on me to mark your territory we are done, un…understand?"

Sam chuckled, "I understand but it is an idea. This time you get to use your hand to get us off, let's see how well you paid attention this morning."

G's yelp of outrage was drowned out when Sam once again claimed his mouth.

Much later after they had washed up again from their lovemaking they were settling down on the sofa when the phone rang.

It was Eric a Marine had been kidnapped. They were needed back at headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Quickly the two men dressed. As they reached the front door Sam pressed his partner up against it. Pinning G in place he roughly kissed the smaller man.

"You are mine, G just remember that," Sam growled pressing kisses down the side of his partners face and along his neck.

"That being said I meant what I told you earlier, you are the leader of our team that will not change. But when we are not at work it is a different story. It won't be easy but we can make it work," Sam stated.

G smiled, "I got it are right it won't be easy but I never thought I would have this with you. I thought you would be disgusted with my so called needs so I am willing to make it work."

Sam growled as he pulled G in close letting his large hands rove over the slim compact body, squeezing, lightly pinching until G was moaning and touching him back.

Sam then put some distance between them smiling when G swayed a bit towards him clearly wanting to continue what he had started.

"You could never disgust me, remember that. Your needs are mine, you turn me on like no one else ever has," Sam assured his partner.

G smiled, "I'll try. I don't have a lot of luck with relationships. No one really wanted to stay around, they left pretty quick."

Sam grinned rather cockily, "That is because you were waiting on the one who could keep you in line and that babe is me."

G busted out laughing which was what Sam was aiming for. Deep down though G wondered if Sam could put up with him because he wasn't an easy person to be around at times, but for Sam he would try.

One last kiss and the two men headed out the door still chuckling and at ease with each other.

When they entered NCIS no one would ever know that their personal dynamic had changed. It was just G Callen, lead agent and Sam Hanna his second in charge and best friend.

After Eric and Nell had filled them in on the case G gave out assignments. Kensi and Deeks went to the Marine's sister's house to see what they could come up with. She had reported him missing he was on leave for a few weeks before shipping back to Iraq.

G and Sam headed for the last place the Marine was seen at a bar downtime called "It's Time". Eric had traced the Marine's credit card and that was the last place it was used.

When they walked into the bar it was apparent it was a gay bar. There were quite a few people in the bar eating and drinking despite the early hour.

Sam laughed but G just glowered.

"I bet Eric knew it was a gay bar and didn't warn us," he hissed as everyone turned to stare at the two men.

Sam's laugh died away when he realized that most everyone was staring right at G…his G…HIS.

Sure Sam was getting his own appreciative looks but he didn't notice them as he moved closer to G placing a hand in the small of his partners back.

G glanced over his shoulder at him a twinkle in his eye and a small smirk on his face. It was as though he knew what Sam was thinking. Being amused by Sam's reaction had calmed G down though he was still contemplating smacking Eric when they got back to headquarters. Besides he was going to play this up. It would be interesting to watch Sam. See just how far he could push his lover. This might be a good test to see if Sam was really willing to stay with him no matter what he did.

Walking up to the bar G smiled sweetly at the bartender who wandered over.

The bartender eyes raked G up and down then licked his lips and asked, "So what is your pleasure sweet thing? I am sure I have something you would want to sample."

G almost laughed out loud at the stupid pick up line. But then he felt Sam shift behind him. The big man leaned up against the bar, his back resting on the bar so he could keep his eyes on everyone.

To G's surprise he felt a big arm wrap around his waist pulling him into Sam's side.

The arm didn't budge when Sam had G where he wanted him. Obviously Sam felt threatened by all the attention G was receiving. It was so early in their relationship that Sam wasn't taking any chances that someone was going to take G away from him.

G of course didn't help the situation. Just how far could he push this, how much would Sam put up with? Was Sam sincere?

G wished the thought would go away but he had been hurt and alone for so long they wouldn't leave. It had been great waking up with Sam but he wasn't sure he knew how to do this.

Time to push!

G sighed heavily as though put upon his lashes fluttering in what he hoped was flirty. Whatever the hell that meant. He had heard that on some stupid talk show one day.

Sam without taking his eyes off the bar crowd growled, "He is taken or are you blind. I marked him as claimed look at his neck. Furthermore I am sure whatever you have isn't near as impressive as what I provide for him. He is very particular and I satisfy his every need."

At that comment G blushed, damn but he had to quit doing that. A warm feeling swept through him at the thought that Sam was so possessive. No one had ever thought he was worth the effort before. Perhaps Sam was here to stay.

The bartender reared back, Sam's tone of voice sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Everything's good dude! He is yours, sorry didn't see the marks. I was only being friendly. Besides can't blame a guy for looking and with him fluttering those eyelashes over those blue eyes hell he would tempt a saint. And I am no saint…so huh…what will you have?"

G grimaced as the arm around him tightened even more at the mention of his flirty look. A chuckle threatened to escape as he realized again what an incredibly stupid word that was.

"We are looking for a friend of ours, Jim Elkins. We were supposed to meet up with him and he never showed. His sister is worried too. He mentioned coming in here and liked the place. Here is a picture of him," G commented.

The bartender glanced at the picture and nodded his head.

"Yeah I remember him. Nice guy. I was hoping to score with him but he had a certain type."

"What kind of type?" G asked patting the steel band around his waist.

Steel band never loosened up.

"He was only interested in the big muscle guys and seemed to gravitate towards African Americans. In fact he did leave with a guy."

"Did you know him?"

"Nope never saw him before. Jim wasn't acting drugged or like he was being forced. He went with the guy easily enough they were laughing with each other."

"Okay thanks. If you think of anything else call this number," G said as he handed over a card with a phone number that went straight to Eric.

The two men headed out of the bar. Sam kept a grip on G's wrist thinking that would convey to everyone that he was taken.

G thought it was cute the way Sam was all alpha male over him but now he realized just how women felt walking into a bar and being the center of attention. He did feel a bit guilty for winding his partner up though.

They were on the job and he should have been more professional but he couldn't resist the temptation. Sam was always so in control, G just wanted to test that control now that their relationship had changed. G knew that he also wanted to test Sam's feeling towards him.

They did the information they needed on the Marine so it was a win - win.

G was looking forward to at least some great kisses from this venture. Sam would probably want to let him know that…

"Ow…Shit," he yelped as he felt a hand on his ass then a hard pinch…hard enough he knew there would probably be a bruise.

Sam reacted immediately pulling G behind him and backing him up against the wall standing slightly in front and to the side of him.

Sam saw two men in front of him; one about his size the other one was a bit bigger.

"What happened?" Sam demanded his tone clearly indicating that he expected to be told the truth or there would be consequences.

G swallowed at the tone. Though he hadn't heard that tone directed at him much he loved it. It made his jeans a bit tighter and he just wanted to grab Sam and kiss him hard.

"Someone pinched my ass…hard," he added with just a bit of a pout in his voice. He couldn't see Sam's face just the back of his head but he saw his lover tense up.

Sam moved until he now he was directly in front of G as he hissed, "Just who the fuck do you think you are. Clearly he belongs to me and you touched something that doesn't belong to you."

One guy laughed, "You don't keep your toy on a very short leash. If my pet flirted like he just did his ass would be so blistered he wouldn't sit straight for weeks."

The bigger guy laughed, "Hell, Ty your big dick splitting his ass open every night might have something to do with that."

"Very true, how about you letting me take pretty boy there to the back room and I can teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. Of course you won't be able to use him for a bit, I figure he will fight and his ass will get torn and then…"

At that point Sam let out a bellow of rage and less than ten seconds later both men were unconscious on the floor.

G just stood against the wall in shock. He has seen Sam angry but damn this was over the top and fuck if it wasn't turning him on.

Damn but he was sick in the head if the fact that his lover fought over him, could have gotten hurt for him and he was turned on by it.

Why would Sam want anything to do with him now?

Sam turned around grabbed him hard enough by the wrist to leave a bruise and hauled him outside. As they reached the sidewalk Sam let go hissing, "Get in the fucking car."

G didn't argue quickly sliding into the passenger seat.

Sam slammed his car door so hard it was a surprise it didn't fall off.

G opened his mouth but Sam growled, "G you say anything right now and I will rip your shirt off and gag you with it."

G shut his mouth and sat back in the seat willing his erection to go down.

Sam glanced down and saw that his lover's cock was hard. Well that wasn't surprising because Sam was turned on too. He had been furious at G then at the men who had touched his lover.

G was his and no one else's. How dare they touch him? Sam knew his primal side was in control now but he didn't care, the boy was his.

Just then Eric called. The Marine had been found he was at his sister's house safe and sound but had little memory of what had happened to him. Kensi and Deeks were there talking to him.

Sam replied, "Good we will follow up with them at headquarters. I have to make a quick stop at my place Eric. If you need us call or we will see you in about an hour."

G started to worry. Somehow he didn't think Sam needed to go to his place because he forgot something. This was his entire fault. Sam didn't want anything more to do with him because of his behavior.

Pulling up in front of his house Sam got out of the car, slamming it shut then stalked inside. G sat quietly for a few seconds then followed his partner inside his head hanging a bit in shame for his actions.

As G walked inside he heard Sam growl, "Shut the door and lock it."

G shivered at the tone of voice. Sam had that stern don't mess with me tone in his voice. The one that never failed to turn him on, something he had learned to hide over the years.

Sam was seated on a dining room chair not on his favorite arm chair. He was also holding a paddle in his hand.

G cursed the fact that his cock decided that not only did he like Sam's voice it also loved the paddle.

Sam carefully kept the smirk off his face. If G thought he was going to get off he was mistaken. Sam should have blistered his partner's ass this morning so that it would be a constant reminder of who G belonged too. Then that little scene at the bar might not have occurred.

Well that was about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam stared at G intently until the smaller man began to lick his lips. Good Sam wanted G to be off balance, if this was going to work then his partner would learn that Sam was never going to leave him.

G would also learn that there were consequences for his actions.

"Strip," Sam sternly ordered his voice clearly conveying that G best not argue. Because if he did he would not like the reaction he would receive.

G thought about disregarding the order just to be contrary but one look at Sam stopped that thought in its tracks.

Dark eyes were slightly narrowed as they stared intently at him. G wasn't about to do anything to further irritate his lover.

Quickly G took off all his clothes, he felt very vulnerable standing in front of his fully clothed partner who was taking his time looking G over from top to bottom. G kept his eyes on the floor.

Sam was pleased that the marks he had put on the boy that morning stood out so well against his tanned skin. A swell of possessive protective feelings roared through him as he looked at the marks that proclaimed that G belonged to him.

He just had to prove it to the brat.

"I should have paddled you this morning like I said I was going too. That was a mistake. I don't think you are taking me seriously yet…or perhaps you believe that if you act up I will leave you."

At that comment G jerked his eyes up to glare at Sam. How the hell did he figure that out?

Sam allowed the smirk to come through.

"I know you better than you know yourself G. I have made it a point to know you inside and out."

"Sa…"

"Did I give you permission to talk little boy?

G quickly shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Now I want you to come over here and lay across my lap. You are going to get the 10 you should have gotten earlier plus 15 for your behavior today. If you argue with me I will tack on another 10."

G winced as he realized just how sore his ass was going to be. But deep down he knew he deserved it. His behavior was unacceptable. They had been on duty and he had blown it with his insecurities and his desire to see if Sam would stick around.

Inwardly Sam sighed in relief as G obediently came over and lay across his lap. For a few seconds he worried that G wasn't going to do it, and then it was going to get ugly. Because Sam wasn't going to give up on his partner and wrestling a fighting G over his lap would not have been pleasant.

Sam arranged G so that his cock hung between Sam's muscular thighs protected from the sting of the paddle. He made sure G's balls were also protected.

Grinning he thought about some of the toys he had bought to use on his partner. In fact one of them would be used today and he wasn't talking about the paddle.

Slowly Sam rubbed his hands over G's ass cheeks; he was still amazed at how soft the skin was. It would mark up real nice.

"Count," Sam ordered as he began to swing the paddle. In even measured strokes Sam blistered G's ass. He varied the time between swings and the strength he used to keep G off balance. That was a trick that Gary taught him.

By the time he got to twenty G was wiggling on his lap but his firm hand kept his partner in place?

Sam also noted that when G called out the number his voice wasn't as loud and there was a slight quiver in it.

When G called out twenty-five Sam lay the paddle on the floor. He kept one hand on G's back holding him in place. The other hand he let stroke over the red ass, the heat from the skin telling him that G was going to feel this for a while.

Sam felt G tremble clearly trying to hold back his emotions. G felt comfortable enough with him to let go again.

Quickly Sam pulled his partner up. G straddled Sam's thighs hissing as the stretch was felt. His ass felt like it was burning up and it stung like hell.

But all that was forgotten as Sam cradled him close to his chest wrapping his big arms around G's smaller frame.

G suddenly felt safe and secure. He felt as though someone cherished him enough to take him in hand, it made him realize that Sam truly wasn't going anywhere that he was in this for the long haul.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he nuzzled into Sam's neck pressing a light kiss against the dark skin.

"I know you are baby. But I will not tolerate you putting yourself in danger like you did today."

"You were in danger too. That was my fault," G replied as tears of remorse clung to his long lashes.

"I easily handled them. WE could have easily handled them but we shouldn't have had too. Do you understand now that I love you no matter what? You can try to go lone wolf on me, it won't work I will always find you. You can piss me off, I will forgive you. You cannot get rid of me," Sam firmly stated as he rubbed circles on G's back pressing his own kisses against the side of his partners head.

They sat quietly for a few minutes then Sam stood with G in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He laid his partner on the bed then went over to the bedside table.

G was anticipating some loving but he was in for a shock.

Sam came back over and lay down next to his lover.

'Aren't you a little overdressed for messing around?" G teased his eyes still bright from the earlier tears but he was now in control of his emotions.

Sam grinned; G got worried there was that grin again that never boded well for the one it was directed at.

And he was fucking naked next to a fully dressed former Seal who was his lover. He was truly fucked. Well probably not which was a real shame.

"We are not messing around little boy. Your punishment is not over. I want this lesson to sink in to that at times thick head of yours. The lesson being Sam is here to stay because he loves you."

Sam coated his hand with lube then brought G to an erection. Sam almost forgot what his purpose was as G writhed on the bed, his fists grabbing handfuls of the comforter as he strained for release…a release that wasn't going to happen.

G gasped in shock as he felt the cock ring slide onto his aching shaft.

Glancing down he saw that Sam had slipped on a blue cock ring. Sam stood up and pulled G to his feet. G just stood there as Sam stepped back to admire his work.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" G demanded still shocked that Sam had done this.

Sam raised his eyebrow as he asked, "What did you say little boy?"

G swallowed and bit back the sarcastic comment that he had been about to deliver. Hell he wouldn't put it past Sam to shove a butt plug in his ass next.

G then cursed as his cock liked that thought also.

"How am I supposed to work like this today?" G asked in what he hoped was a more respectful tone.

"Very carefully," Sam had to chuckle at the look he received.

"You will be fine, no one will know. I could have put you in a cock cage you know. I was being nice," Sam added.

G turned red at the thought then with gritted teeth asked, "Can I put on my clothes now?"

"Sure," Sam replied though he was now a little worried because he didn't want G truly pissed at him or go through the day embarrassed. He just wanted G to know that he wasn't alone and that Sam was there for him.

G had pulled on his underwear and had his jeans pulled up but not zipped yet when Sam stepped up behind him.

Wrapping his arms around the slighter body Sam hugged G close. G was tense at first then melted into the embrace.

"I don't want you angry G. I just want you to know that I love you. I will always be here for you. That cock ring and sore ass will emphasize that today. It is a hard lesson but one you need. I will give you what you need even if you aren't aware that you need it," Sam whispered G's cheek.

G sighed, "I know Sam. I…this is new. I never had anyone who cared enough to…well take care of me when I needed it."

Sam slid one hand down to G's cock and gives it firm stroke causing his partner to push back against him. G felt Sam's erection even with clothes on.

"Yeah, G I want you bad. You have no idea how much I wanted to just toss you on that bed and make you mine. If you are a very good boy today then I just might make that happen tonight."

G shuddered, "Damn Sam I will be a saint today."

Sam chuckled, "G neither one of us has ever been a saint. I will settle for no life endangering stunts and no hospital visits."

"I can do that. The reward will be worth it," G agreed smiling to himself as he pressed back against his partner rubbing his ass against Sam's groin despite the slight soreness he had from the paddling.

Sam pushed away slapping G's as very firmly causing his partner to yelp at the sting.

G turned and gave Sam a dirty look.

Sam waggled his finger, "No teasing brat. You want what I have in my jeans you be good today."

G raised his chin and gave his best haughty look.

"Fine, but I might not be in the mood tonight."

"Oh you will be in the mood little boy, I will make damn sure of that," Sam promised.

G stepped forward and smiled as Sam's arms came around him.

"I do love you Sam even if I don't say it much," G said.

"Love you too G," Sam replied bringing his lips down to meet his partners.

As they reached the door with G doing a funny little dance because of the cock ring and his ass letting him know that it did not like his tight jeans so snug against its burning skin G turned and put his hand in the middle of Sam's chest.

G just stared for a second then very seriously said, "I think you are one very kinky son of a bitch. You just hid it well until you found someone to bring it out in you."

Sam grinned leaned down and looking right into his lovers eyes he said, "You are right brat so thank you for bringing me into the light. Be happy I am in a good mood."

G glared as he demanded, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you called me a son of a bitch and my mother is a very nice lady. I should paddle your ass again or at least later for that but I am mellow right now. I am going to a job I love with the man I love. I get the pleasure of knowing that he belongs to me. One reason I know that is because I have blistered his ass red, have his cock in a tight ring and my marks are on his very nice body."

G was got. Sam generally didn't talk so much but his lover was blowing his mind. But he just had to tease the man.

"Just nice, really? The looks I have gotten from others tell me that…" G began but had to stop as he was pulled into his lover's hard body with bands of steel around him.

"There are no others, not any longer. Your pretty face, gorgeous body and all of this belong to me," Sam growled.

G gasped as one big hand came down to slap his ass and remained there kneading the super sensitive skin while the other hand roved everywhere. G's body tingled as Sam pinched his nipples pulling at them then his cock was rubbed the rough denim feeling so tight it was though he rough material was against his skin and not his underwear.

Then Sam moved his arm until it was around G's waist pulling him in tight while his other hand moved up to cup his chin holding him in place.

Sam claimed G's mouth letting their tongues tangle for dominance. Sam won as he crushed G even closer forcing a moan from the smaller man's mouth. G held on to Sam just as hard as Sam held onto him.

Sam licked down G's neck then gently bit down over the mark he had left the night before. If he had his way he would make sure G had his marks on him every single day.

After the mind blowing kiss G whispered, "I didn't realize how possessive you were."

"Now you know. I am also very jealous of my possessions so remember that."

"Yeah…okay." G mumbled as he walked out the front his legs slightly shaky from the passionate kiss, no it wasn't just the kiss it was the day catching up to him…a most wonderful satisfying day after a very satisfying night.

Sam locked up then followed his partner. Sam enjoyed the view as G walked in front of him. He could be honest he had always enjoyed that view, after all G had a mighty fine ass. Now though he had put a ring around G's cock and paddled that ass so the view was even nicer since he knew exactly what was under those tight jeans. He didn't have to imagine any longer.

On the way to headquarters there was very little talking. Clearly G was still feeling overwhelmed by it all. It was a lot for the lone wolf to deal with.

As they pulled up but well away from the cameras Sam reached over and took G's hand causing him to glance over.

"It will be fine. No one knows and they never well unless we decide to tell them we are a couple. If that time comes that is ALL they need to know. What we do in our spare time is our business."

G visibly relaxed.

"You're right. Thanks Sam."

"Anytime G," Sam replied.

As they climbed out of the car and headed for the door Sam said, "I wonder if Kensi and Deeks have any further information for us."

"I guess we are about to find out," G replied his mind already reverting to work mode.

"Then let's go see what the kiddies have found out, boss," Sam said making it clear with that one statement that G was now in charge.

G smiled, maybe they could do this, and they would certainly try together.


End file.
